Jim Brockmire
Jim Brockmire is the main character of Brockmire. He is played by Hank Azaria. Biography Before The Show Jim Brockmire had grown up in Barry County, Missouri, the heart of the Ozarks, with his sister, Jean Brockmire, and his father, Jim Brockmire. His mother left when he was a child. His father had been an abhorrent and violent drunk who abused Jim and Jean throughout their childhood. He would often go out to the backyard of their house and construct a tiki bar he bought at a Walmart so he could find some peace, and made it a rule that neither he nor his sister could interrupt Tiki Time, because in his words, "Tiki Time was paradise." Jim left as soon as he could, leaving his sister behind. He went on to become the youngest play - by - play in baseball history, and the youngest play - by - play in a solo booth after he betrayed his co - announcer, who became engulfed in a scandal when photos of him dressed in women's lingerie, kissing a woman dressed like a man were leaked. Season 1 Rally Cap (Season 1, Episode 1) In 2007, Jim had been working as a Major - Announcer for the Kansas City Royals. He was considered "The Voice of Kansas City". On the 20th anniversary of the first time that he said "I Love You" to his wife, Lucy Brockmire, he decided to surprise her with some gardenias, her favorite flowers. When he walked into the front door of his house to give her the flowers, he immediately saw her engaged in a six - person orgy, with her in the center of it, wearing a strap - on, while anally penetrating their neighbor, Bob Greenwald. After seeing this and founding out that his wife had been a serial cheat, Brockmire went to a ball game as usual, where he would have a mental breakdown in a booth, ousting his wife for what she did, and effectively ruining his career. He would later go on to hold a press conference to apologize to his wife and the people of Kansas City, but would only have another mental breakdown, where he stripped most off his clothes and screamed, "There's a lady on my face.", repeatedly. Unbeknownst to him, the videos of both the breakdown in the booth and the breakdown at the press conference would go on to be the first viral videos. He fled the country and began to travel all over the world, calling every ball game there was until he had finally wound up in Manila, the Philippines, calling the cockfights on TV. Ten years later, in 2017, Jim Brockmire would come back to the United States, to Morristown, Pennsylvania, when Julia James, owner of a distraught and frayed Little League Baseball team, The Frackers, offered him a position as their Play - By - Play announcer. When he arrives, Julia proceeds to tell him that the town has been destroyed by fracking and that she is on an errant mission to resurrect it. She then takes him to the bar that she owns, Rusty's, where they recount what he's been doing for the past ten years. In passing, Brockmire states how he believes that by this point in time, he is simply a joke that nobody remembers. Julia snorts at this comment and is baffled by how he doesn't know about anything that happened. After the conversation at the bar, they inevitably wind up at the baseball stadium, where Julia immediately introduces Jim to Charles, the internet "whiz" kid who will be working with Jim by recording clips of him during games to the internet. Jim is outraged as Julia had tricked him into thinking that he would be on the radio, not just a PA announcer. he then makes a comment about how nobody would want to watch him on the internet, to which Charles is baffled as well as he has no clue that his meltdowns were viral. Julia then tells Charles to put on one of the videos of him to show him what happened, to which Charles puts on one of the videos of the press conference, stating that it is his favorite one. After watching the videos, Julia proceeds to take him down to the player's locker room, where Pedro Uribe immediately recognizes him, which causes everyone else to as well. Jim, out of both humiliation and anger, storms out of the stadium on his way to the bus stop to go back to the airport. Julia informs him that the buses do not even leave till the next day. She then states that she knows a place where he can drink for free, and takes him to Rusty's When they arrive at the bar, Jim proceeds to give Julia the silent treatment. Julia then recounts the story about how when her father pulled her out of school one day to see Willie Stargel's last game, and when the teachers ask why, he says, "When God retires, the least you can do is give him a round of applause.", and how it taught her a lesson: You do what you can, when you can, to accomplish what you can. It was that very lesson that inspired her to sell her house, take out a second mortgage on Rusty's, and acquire a bank loan. Jim then sits down with Charles and recounts how Jim is basically a living legend and a way of life. People "keep it Brockmire", a phrase started by Drake in one of his songs. As well, the phrase "Lucy" gained a colloquial use of "a woman doing a man in the butt." In order to ingest all this news, Brockmire proceeds to get high on the baseball field with James chewing Khat, a trick he picked up during his time in Yemen. When the khat finally kicks in, it gives both Charles and Jim the amount of energy between ten cups of coffee and very low-grade cocaine. While high, Jim tells James the story of Ray Chapman, a baseball player who was killed while playing a game of baseball when the pitcher ribbed different thing son the ball to a point wherein the stadiums lights, it could not be seen. James asks why he is telling him the awful story, and Jim states how it wasn't actually awful because Ray Chapman died while playing his favorite game on a warm summer afternoon, which prompts Jim to decided to call one final baseball game, then kill himself by overdosing on pills as they, while duct taping a bag over his head with a smiley face on it to add a sense of whimsey to the proceedings. After seeing the ingenious gamesmanship of the Fracker's during the first game, he decides to stay for a little while, as long as Julia supplies him with free top-shelf booze from Rusty's. Lucy then sees the clip of Jim calling one of the Fracker's home runs on television while having sex, and realizes that he is actually alive, after believing he was dead for ten years, and declaring him legally dead in order to obtain a divorce. Winning Streak (Season 1, Episode 2) Jim is calling one of the Fracker's home games to a stadium of only about a dozen people, which he feels is only furthering his suicidal depression. Julia then walks into the PA box wearing a hideous shirt, stating that her father had worn it when he and his baseball team went on a winning streak back in 1987. When Julia and Jim go back to the bar, she tells him that her plan is going to take time and that she is confident that nostalgia will reunite the town. Brockmire begins bursting out laughing, stating how she can't actually believe that. She then proceeds to show him the bank loan at his request, stating that he knows a thing or two about loans when he did a bunch of reverse mortgage ads back in the Philippines, but he would need to to be topped off. She is running low on top shelf whiskey because he blowing through it and offers him some sambuca. While looking over the loan, they become incredibly drunk and intoxicated, and Brockmire ridicules her for the incredibly bad provisions in the loan. Julia then states how the sambuca tastes awful, yet does the trick because he was starting to become attractive. She then gives Brockmire one chance to "woo" her. He succeeded, and they proceed to have sex with each other. The next morning, he is incredibly hungover while calling the baseball games, and talks to Charles about the sex she and him had last night, to which James is incredibly grossed out, as Jules is like a mom to him. The fracker then miraculously win the game when a horrible player, John Elton, hits the game - winning home run. Brockmire then throws up into the garbage can while still being heard on the PA. That night, Brockmire tries to tell Julia that he does not think that they should continue to have sex with each other because he believes that he is still a disaster on about 10 different levels, but Julia says that they have to because the Fracker's won, and so they can't change a thing or the winning streak will end. For the next two weeks, they proceed to have sex with each other every night, and one time right before the game during the national anthem with the stadium hearing them because the microphone was on. Finally, when attendance had boosted at the stadium due to the winning streak, Julia's ex - boyfriend is also in attendance, to which Brockmire becomes very jealous, causing Julia to be disgusted and they do not have sex. The next day, the Fracker's lose for the first time in two weeks, causing attendance to go back down again. Out of spite for Julia not wanting to have sex with him anymore, Jim purposely arranges plans with Pedro Uribe, which turns into a four - way between Jim, Pedro, and two random girls who all get high on speed. Jim leaves before anything happens and goes to Jules' house and says how he wants to be in a relationship with her. Kangaroo Court (Season 1, Episode 3) While waiting for the second - game of the doubleheader, Jim is "pontifidrinking" in the booth while conversing with James when Jules rushes in saying that the locker room is about to explode due to an out of control Kangaroo court. Category:Characters